


drill

by adorkable



Series: elements [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в поисках</p>
            </blockquote>





	drill

**Author's Note:**

> для билли
> 
> часть 1 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757129

— У вас нет никакого другого оружия, — разочаровал Питер: — Хотите сказать, что с момента последнего объявления все, на чем вы продержались, это нож и бита?  
— Не так уж и удивительно, — защищается Бита.  
— У вас есть бункер или какое-то другое тайное убежище?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, когда-нибудь ноги вас подведут, — он тасует карты. Каждая рубашка отличается узором. Кропленые? Нет, скорее, показывающие степень скуки приходящих сюда людей.  
— Мы не совета просим.  
— Да что ты? — столько притворства в голосе, что вот-вот у Воды сведет зубы. Ему этот мужик не нравится, вечно с улыбочкой, расслабленный и готовый дать совет тогда, когда об этом не просят. Особенно, если не просят. Ему в кайф доставать окружающих.  
— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно за гребаные батарейки, — у Воды нет ни сил, ни желания находиться еще хоть одну минуту здесь. Он уже не старается сдержаться и быть вежливым. Хотя он продолжает заходить в здания через двери, но вот разговаривать с людьми все сложнее. С людьми, но не в Битой, который, почувствовав неладное, сразу подходит ближе, тянется беспокойными пальцами — ухватить, передать немного сил, помочь. Но при свидетелях, — тем более таких, как Хейл, — Вода не дает ему сделать ничего.  
Разворачивается на пятках и идет к двери, если придурок не хочет торговаться, то пусть. Они попытают счастье где-нибудь еще.  
Дверная ручка под пальцами не холодная, а теплая — на улице сейчас, как в аду, и Вода добровольно собирается выйти туда.  
— Стойте! Какие все нервные, — Питер чуть сжимает колоду и направляет ее вверх. Карты летят послушно, а после, поддаваясь своей собственной логике притяжения, стремятся вниз. Осыпают Питера червями и крестями.  
У него колода только из двух мастей.  
— Ты хочешь обмен? Давай устроим его, — в тот момент, когда Питер смотрит на Биту, Вода чувствует только чистую ярость.  
— Давай устроим, что тебе нужно? — его нож в рюкзаке, а рюкзак еще нужно снять, открыть. Слишком долго, в этот раз не получится.  
Умело читая выражение лица Воды, Бита говорит сам, опережая Питера:  
— Тебе достать что-то из соседнего города? Есть особенные пожелания?  
Этот выпендрежник заставляет их подождать, сидит, усыпанный картами, развалившись на старом диване. Ноги на замызганном стеклянном столике, руки на спинке дивана. Ему не хватает только короны, чтобы стать Королем Дохлого Королевства. Питер об этом знает. Он вообще знает слишком много, но старается не показывать.  
— Раз уж вы предлагаете.  
На улицу они выходят спустя несколько часов, когда солнце перестает печь, как ненормальное, и можно спокойно выдвинуться в путь. Вода все еще не может справиться с дыханием, стоит ему вспомнить, как Питер касался — якобы случайно, — Биты все то время, что они были внутри прохладного здания.  
Его трясет ровно до того момента, пока не начинается дождь. И нет ничего странного в том, что они не обсуждают то, что было. Вода ничего не сможет сказать Бите.  
Они не принадлежат друг другу — в этом заключается правда, и она совсем не такая горькая, какой могла бы быть.

— 

Шторм нагоняет их слишком долго, чтобы не стать заметным за день пути.  
— Со стороны выглядит, как будто мы убегаем, — комментирует Бита. У него большой синяк на щеке (подрался), что сильно портит первое впечатление о нем (если им кто-то попадается на пути). Но вопреки болезненному виду Биты, Вода, смотря на него, каждый раз улыбается.  
— Мы и убегаем.  
— Да? Как давно? От кого? Куда бежим? — задает вопросы — явно готовился.  
— Сегодня ночью, когда деревья будут летать круче птиц, а луна и вовсе станет невидимой, — он крутит педали, обгоняя Биту: — Я убегу от тебя.  
— Улетишь, — поправляет Бита, вместе с синяком на щеке в комплект входят разорванные джинсы (слишком большие, приходится вечно подтягивать, даже с учетом ремня), скорее всего поломанный мизинец на левой руке и подвернутая нога. Из себя Бита представляет калеку, умудряющегося ехать на велосипеде. Какие именно чувства это вызывает в Воде — лучше и не думать.  
— Если не перестанешь пялиться на это чертово небо, то точно свернешь себе голову.  
— Я либо смотрю вперед — на тебя, либо смотрю назад... О, охренеть, зацени сам.  
Остановившись, Вода оглядывается. Накатывает сразу — так он ощущал себя, когда в детстве долго ревел в подушку, стараясь стать тише и одновременно с этим вдыхать, наплевав на жжение в жадных до кислорода легких. Грудную клетку колет изнутри, так было только пару раз (и все эти разы причиной было поведение Биты). Небо позади них закручивает воронку из туч. Не становится перевернутым треугольником, а как будто упирается в невидимую границу высоко над землей — опускается на нее.  
— И если сегодня станет последним днем, — дергает за поломанный звонок на своем велике Бита. Никакого звука, но это не повод замолчать: — И завтра не наступит. Смог бы ты...*  
— Двигай, — хватает его за руку Вода, кладет ее на руль, сам начинает ехать только когда видит, что Бита впереди и уже не оглядывается.  
Как будто только сейчас начав осознавать, что именно их преследует и какие у них маленькие шансы успеть укрыться.  
Воде не нужно слышать или видеть, он просто знает — Бита допевает песню до конца, даже если слова срываются и получаются абсолютно беззвучными.  
В церковь их заносит силой. Совсем не той, которой способен сопротивляться человек. Только успев захлопнуть за собой и Битой двери, Вода замечает, куда они попали. Бесконечные ряды скамеек, ведущих к алтарю — все они украшены крестами. Из проволоки, железок, связанных вместе веток. Где-то стоят настоящие большие кресты, кто только додумался притащить их сюда? Темно, видно мало, но сколько успевает заметить Вода, ему этого с лихвой хватает — желудок скручивает, на корне языка резко оседает неприятное желание проблеваться. Они зашли сюда, двое людей, и оказались заперты на чужом кладбище, находящемся в церкви.  
— Смотри, — показывает в сторону Бита. Он бросает велик прямо на проходе, и идет дальше, старательно глядя под ноги, боясь споткнуться. Чертовых батареек нет, фонарик бесполезен. Это не видеоигра, где можно найти подсказку, а после этого получить желаемое. Им или везет или нет. Все чаще нет, но Вода старательно не замечает плохих знаков.  
Он шутит, что Бита с ним — единственный плохой знак. За такой шуткой Вода пытается скрыть (от кого только?), что думает так про себя, но никак не про смешливого Биту, слишком часто распевающего песни. Хотя Бите далеко до хорошего парня, но он явно не держит за душой столько грехов, сколько Вода.  
— Что там?  
— Иди сюда.  
В самом деле Бита просто ведет его прочь от дверей, хоть и надежно закрытых, но на улице сейчас происходит настоящая зачистка, как перед вознесением. Вода думает, что он в церкви, но в голове никак не укладывается такое обилие крестов. Он разглядывает каждый, пока не доходит до третьей скамейки, там кресты маленькие, часто обвитые уже засохшими цветами.  
— Почему тут никого?  
На кладбище не должно быть живых. Церковь эта теперь исполняет совсем другую роль. Внутри у Воды все еще хранится непонятное ощущение, неприязнь и страх, почтение и непонимание. Он старается не вдыхать глубоко, как будто может почувствовать какие-то еще запахи, кроме плавленого воска, пыли и цветов. Ему кажется, если вдохнуть больше — появится вонь разлагающихся тел. Вместо крестов на скамьях воссядут мертвецы, с открытыми безжизненными глазами, наблюдающими за двумя посетителями.  
Нельзя ходить по могилам. Земля каждой принадлежит мертвому, живой проклянет себя.  
Им нужно уйти отсюда, взять вещи и выйти. Только тогда еще два свежих креста могут оказаться здесь спустя день, а то и меньше. Кто оставляет их?  
Шумит за толстой стеной. В церкви нет окон, все витражи подсвечивались когда-то свечами, а теперь стоят темными и кривыми кусками, совсем не украшая зал.  
Где-то возле алтаря Бита находит фигурку Иисуса, тот все еще распят, но глаза его закрашены маркером, все тело испещрено грязными словами. Воде хочется омыть его, очистить и вернуть на место. Израненное тело слишком маленькое для такой церкви, полной духов умерших. Завернув его в оставленную кем-то футболку, Вода откладывает давно умершего как можно дальше.  
Бита пододвигается к нему первый, дергает за капюшон толстовки, заставляя обернуться. Выражение лица у него виноватое, но не извиняющееся. Он думает, что стал причиной, по которой они попали в бурю? Медленнее или быстрее, непогода нагнала бы их. Вопрос только в том, где бы они могли оказаться в тот — другой, — момент.  
— Мне хочется петь, — он шепчет в щеку Воды, прикосновение это тяжелое, потому что ненастоящее, еще не успело стать другим.  
— Пой, — у него голос дрожит слишком заметно, но Вода не ищет этому объяснения.  
— Не могу, — улыбается, он часто улыбается, проявляя свою неловкость и стеснение.  
— Здесь только я, — напоминает Вода, дергает уже сам за шнурок на такой же толстовке Биты.  
— В этом-то и проблема.  
Вместе слушают грохот, то, как беспощадный ветер лижет стены церкви и соседних построек, еще оставшихся целыми или не успевших развалиться до конца. Проходит не один час, прежде, чем Вода засыпает. Его организм измучен, высушен нервозностью, нужно отдохнуть, иначе они не смогут проехать и нескольких миль без происшествий.  
— Никогда мне не узнать, на что способен, — будит его теплый голос Биты: — Пока не окажусь там, где страшусь потеряться.**  
Его голова на коленях Биты, а тот сам привалился к алтарю. Поет много тише обычного, буря подпевает ему, совсем не попадая в такт. Сжав пальцы на колене Биты, Вода засыпает снова. Он думает, что песня поможет заснуть и Бите.  
Только бы, только бы.

—

— Если мы не доберемся туда, то так и знай, что я ни о чем не жалею, — поле вокруг бесконечное, от начала и до края, Бита размахивает руками, приминая высокую траву. Ему идет зеленый цвет, идет щуриться от солнца и прикрывать глаза пальцами.  
— Сегодня у нас драматичный канал?  
— Сегодня у нас день, когда я хочу закопаться под землю, понимаешь?  
Кивнув, Вода встает и отходит в сторону, ложится отдельно от Биты, трется лицом о траву. Та ненормально мягкая.  
Они устроили себе перерыв, слишком долго шли и искали то, что, по сути, искать не обязательно. С их образом жизни, когда постоянно встречаются новые люди, незнакомые места — найти то, что нужно, не так и сложно. Но к Питеру они пошли не просто так, неприятности располагаются и в более приятных местах. Они пошли к нему, потому что хотели как-то разнообразить свои дни. Им опостылело читать книги, пытаться вспомнить песни, лица своих бывших друзей и все истории, что произошли давно.  
Вода точно знает, что Бита убьет за возможность попить яблочного сока.  
Бита точно знает, что Вода рехнется, если получит в руки целую камеру, способную сделать еще хотя бы один снимок.  
Это их слабости, — так скажут другие.  
Вода отдал бы все, что у него есть (все, что было), только бы перестать зацикливаться на Бите, на том, как он говорит, движется, в какой позе спит, и по какой причине он поет самые разные песни, еще ни разу не повторившись. Этого слишком много, слишком много жизни Биты стало жизнью Воды.  
И он старательно не замечает того, что они врастают друг в друга с каждым прожитым днем.  
— Вот бы попасть в парк развлечений.  
— Мы не в "Зомбиленде".  
— Да, мы не в фильме, я помню, но это не мешает мне хотеть, — последнее слово отличается от остальных.  
Вода ползет через траву, в сторону Биты, цепляет его плечо, заставляет повернуть голову в сторону. Пальцы заботливо ложатся на ключицы, кожа теплая и чуть влажная.  
С какой легкостью Бита позволяет ему такие прикосновения — от этого больно. Глушит свою боль Вода в том, кто является ее непосредственным источником.  
Он так старательно это делает, что не замечает — Бита смотрит на него в такие моменты иначе, почти позволяя ощутить тяжесть, навалившуюся на него долгие месяцы назад.

—

Всегда говоривший про побег Вода действительно делает это. Уже после того, как они достают коробку из забитого досками дома. На крышке изображен трискель, и никто их них не заглядывает внутрь, совсем не так интересно знать, за чем они тащились так долго.  
Пока солнце восходит, открывая новый день, он торопится убежать дальше, как можно дальше.  
Ветки бьют по лицу — одумайся, идиот, но боль в груди постепенно утихает. Так надо, Вода понимает, и он верит, что поймет Бита. Верит до последнего, даже когда понимает, какую ошибку совершил.  
Он продолжает свой путь и надеется только на одно — они столкнутся случайно.  
И тогда Вода перестанет шутить над тем, что сделал. 

—

— И какая часть происходит сейчас?  
Батарейки мелькают между пальцев Биты, он при этом выглядит довольным и раздавленным. Как будто впервые Вода видит его именно таким — не пытающимся скрыть все то, что с ним творится.  
Костяшки все еще сбитые, все еще покрыты болячками, мизинец на левой руке скрыт под бинтом.  
Горло ему опять пережимает, так сильно, как может стиснуть человек, но рядом нет никого, даже Бита — и тот находится далеко от Воды, на другом конце стола. Он сидит на нем, на покрытой пылью поверхности, скрестив ноги, и подкидывает батарейки, как игральные кости — будь они у него.  
Питер в соседней комнате смеется самому себе, от этого звука Воду передергивает. Что он здесь делает? Пришел за Битой? Пришел еще немного поиздеваться над ними двумя? Пришел получить очередной квест от Питера, который заставит мысли повернуть в другую сторону?  
Это выглядит нелепо. Лицо Биты, его поза, и то, что он долго отвечает.  
А когда отвечает, Вода не знает, что будет дальше.  
— Та часть, где мы уходим отсюда вместе, — он наклоняет голову, так можно разглядеть синяки на шее, это синяки, не засосы (на них Вода не смог бы смотреть так спокойно, никогда). — И не возвращаемся.  
Позади себя Вода слышит шаги, но не оглядывается. Что нужно Питеру на этот раз?  
Ему отчаянно хочется сказать: "Стайлз, смотри на меня".  
Ему хочется сказать вслух, потому что не может до конца поверить — Стайлз смотрит только на него. Батарейки летят в окно позади — разбивают стекло.  
— Разве так ведут себя в гостях, Бита?  
Слов для Воды достаточно, он двигается быстро, и соображает, что делает тоже быстро. Нож подходит к горлу Питера идеально.  
— Тише, — а голос его даже не меняется, только в глазах можно заметить, что страх с каждой секундой становится все сильнее.  
Он готов, ему нужно только одно движение Питера, и этого хватит. Нож порежет кожу, доберется до теплого и горького.  
Стайлз слезает со стола, и Мэтт ждет, ждет, ждет, он знает, что так нужно сделать. Теплые руки обивают его, тянут за майку, ближе к себе, дальше от Питера.  
Они так давно не касались друг друга, что ему приходится сжать челюсти до боли, нож по неосторожности прижимается к горлу Питера ближе. Лбом Стайлз упирается между лопаток, говорит что-то тихо, неразборчиво (а значит — только для себя).  
Все это время Питер улыбается, а потом улыбка пропадает, стоит руке Стайлза накрыть руку Мэтта (ту, в которой зажат нож).  
— Бита? — удивленно спрашивает он.  
Сейчас, в этот самый момент они могут убить его, перерезать горло и уйти отсюда.  
Стайлз стоит позади него, — Мэтт едва ли не задыхается от этой близости, — и молчит. Все происходит невозможно медленно, но ожидание стоит любого исхода.  
— Это только ради Коры, — наконец говорит Бита (уже не Стайлз, нет) и отводит руку Воды (уже не Мэтта, нет) в сторону.  
Кора — племянница Питера. Или чуть больше, чем племянница, слишком редко им удается пересечься в этом огромном доме. Все, что помнит о ней Вода — вечные синяки на запястьях (как у Биты сейчас, только более свежие, насыщенные, на загорелой коже выделяются как настоящие татуировки), беспомощные улыбки, готовые с любой момент превратиться в жесткий оскал и короткие плиссированные юбки. Каждый раз она выглядела как школьница, если не замечать следов чужих прикосновений, и закрывать глаза в нужные моменты. Даже ее привычка пересаживаться с кресла ближе к Питеру, закидывая ноги ему на колени — все это было для Воды чем-то страшным, ненормальным (хотя кто сейчас остался не со сдвинутыми в сторону мозгами?).  
Бита и он никогда не лезли в чужие дела, тем более, если дело касалось семей.  
— Ради нее, ты понял? — повторяет Бита.  
Питер кивает, прижимает руку к шее, отнимает ее и разглядывает ладонь. Он боится или надеется увидеть кровь?  
— Теперь мы уходим.  
Час спустя они сидят в доме на дереве, где нет ничего. Но им и не нужно, свои спальные мешки, своя еда и свое тепло.  
Здесь они снова становятся Мэттом и Стайлзом. Когда губы Мэтта касаются старых синяков, Стайлз не говорит ни слова, выдыхает едва слышно, тянется в след — получить еще ласки. Он удерживает Мэтта за отросшие волосы, смотрит в глаза, усмехается.  
Разводит ноги в стороны, жадно облизывает губы.  
— Однажды ей надоест, я знаю, и тогда она захочет уйти.  
Стайлз не сводит взгляда с Мэтта, хочет реакции. Шипит, когда укус оседает на плече.  
— Да, хорошо, — совсем он не торопится, просто отвечает быстро, не хочет заставлять Стайлза ждать. Слишком много времени прошло, теперь все (сильно) иначе.  
Этого достаточно. Им двоим. 

—

— Вы пробрались так далеко, только для чего?  
— Для поиска сладостей, — подобный тон может разозлить любого человека. Если с тобой разговаривают, как с пятилеткой, и делает это тот, кто едва ли мог закончить колледж — агрессивная реакция имеет под собой основание.  
Только вот первым реагирует совсем не тот, кому стоило бы:  
— Не начинай это опять, — с тяжелым вздохом просит стоящий позади парень. Он цепляет разбитыми пальцами кусок штукатурки со стены и отдирает его, а потом сжимает в кулаке. Белая крошка оседает на футболке. Следом за этим можно разглядеть движение — измазанная ладонь проходится по ткани, растирая белое по черному, не касаясь рисунка (красный круг с белом, белый круг в синем).  
Издалека выглядел цивилизованным парнем, мать его.  
— Это не я начал, — улыбается тот, что стоит с битой, засунутой в рюкзак.  
Еще такие молодые, а уже растеряли все мозги.  
— Да и не я, Бита, сколько раз я тебе говорил, не надо...  
— Бита? — даже не пытается сдержать смех. И Бита, этот бледный, покрытый родинками, парень, цепенеет. С его губ слетает легкая улыбка, а пальцы (такие же разбитые, как у друга) засохшими болячками на костяшках проходятся по губам. Окончательно стирая все (напускное) веселье.  
— Тебе смешно?  
— Да уж, смешнее некуда, вижу перед собой двух сопляков, такого с конца прошлого года не происходило, — а на уме уже десяток пунктов, включающих в себя самые разные варианты "веселья". Один человек — хорошо, а двое лучше.  
— У тебя радар на таких, да? — тот, что позади, продолжает ковырять штукатурку. Остается спокойным, если не вспоминать надрыва в голосе, когда он позвал Биту. Бита, забавно, значит, он назвался своим оружием. Как же зовут второго?  
Хотя, это можно узнать чуть позже.  
— Мы просто как Винчестеры — не семейный бизнес, но боремся с нечистью.  
— Я тебя умоляю.  
Медленно делая шаг вперед, будущий мертвец еще думает: Пора бы с этим заканчивать, — такой становится его последняя четкая мысль, — прежде, чем железная бита бьет по колену, потом в живот и по лицу. Боль похожа на ту, что он узнал в армии, но много острее.  
Теплая кровь особенно медленно стекает с кончика сломанного носа, падает, создавая все большую лужу.  
— Мы просто хотели конфет, надо же быть таким гандоном, — в чужом голосе снова слышен смех.  
— Ты явно хотел другого.  
Умирающий у них под ногами мужчина (один из многих уродов, охота на которых открыта) тоже — он хотел совершенно иного окончания вечера.

**Author's Note:**

> * nickelback - if today was your last  
> ** fallulah – out of it


End file.
